


Les oiseaux dans la charmille

by AntoniaParanoia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But thanks to him everything is revealed, F/M, Fluff, Sam ruins things, Sorry Not Sorry, The Tales of Hoffmann, everyone is shocked, opera - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform, the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaParanoia/pseuds/AntoniaParanoia
Summary: When the avengers watch the movie based in "The Tales of Hoffmann" they discover a big OBVIOUS secretKind of a sequel of "Pa-Pa-Pa-Pagena" but not really xD





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after watching a part of the opera that reminded me of this, you will get it when you read it hahaha! Hope you like it!!

"What are we going to watch?" Clint asked throwing himself on the couch tiredly. 

"The Tales of Hoffmann" Steve answered sitting next to him with a soda in his hand. Clint looked puzzled.

"It's a movie based on an Opera, Vision chose it" Steve said when he noticed the confusion in Clint's face. Every weekend the memebers of the team could choose the movie they wanted, and well, it was Vision turn so everyone would watch they wanted or not the movie.

"Well, I hope it's good" Clint said indifferent. 

"It is" Vision said appearing through the wall. "Heck Vision, I almost pee" Clint said putting his hand on his chest surprised.

"I'm sorry Mr. Barton I did not want to disturb you" Vision said apologetically. 

"So are we ready?" Tony asked walking towards the couch with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. 

"We need to wait for Miss Romanov, Mr. Rhodes, Mr. Wilson and Wanda" Vision sais sitting as well. Tony looked at him with a small smile on his face.

"So everyone is Miss or Mr something, except for Wanda? Suspicious..." he said with an amused look. If Vision could blush he would he now.

"Not at all Mr. Stark, I did not want to be disrespectful to Miss Maximoff, my mistake, I'm sorry" he sounded normal, but looked nervous. After a moment or two of pure silence, Tony laughed.

"Don't be so squared Vision, it was just a joke" the millionare said eating a bunch of popcorn.

Vision let out a breath he did not know he was holding. It was a secret, but he did have a romantic relationship with Wanda, after the day they confessed their mutual love the deal was sealed, he asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. However they didn't want the others to know, not yet, it seemed that everyone was oblivious though.

The rest of the group entered the room laughing. Tony was sitting on a small couch alone, Rhodey next to Sam with Nat and Clint on another, and Steve, Vision and Wanda in the last one. They didn't mind sitting next to Steve, he was the most oblivious of them all.

The movie started and it was okay for some of them, Sam was bored because they sang too much, the first part of the movie passed quickly, and started to get interesting when Hoffmann the main character started to tell the love stories of his life... And this was the main cause of the events that will happen...

Vision seemed really concentrated on the movie, Wanda looked at him from time to time to make sure he was alright, he looked odd...

Hoffmann related the events of his story, his first love was Olympia an automaton created by the scientist Spalanzani. He did not know that she was a mechanical doll, besides Coppélius sold Hoffmann some magic glasses to make Olympia look like a real woman.  
Hoffmann was tricked into believing that his affections were returned. Nicklausse tried to warn him, but it was useless.  
When Hoffmann was dancing with Olympia he fell to the ground and his glasses broke, Coppélius appeared and teared the doll apart; the crowd laughed at Hoffmann that soon realized he was in love with an automaton.

"Pause the movie, I'm going to make more popcorn" Natasha said as she stood up and walked in the direction of the kitchen. Tony paused the movie and nobody said anything until Sam broke the silence.

"Dude, that Hoffmann was really stupid" he chuckled. Wanda looked at him intrigued. She understood the character of Hoffmann, and felt bad when everyone laughed at him for falling in love with someone that wasn't human, she understood the feeling...  
She pictured Vision as a normal person, a human. Sure, she didn't have the magic glasses that Hoffmann had, but she felt related to that, not that Vizh was an ordinary person, he was indeed special, but for her he wasn't a freak, she saw him as her equal, as a human. In addition, when the crowd laughed at Hoffmann she felt distressed, she would expect the same reaction from her teammates, that's why she haven't told them yet.

For Vision was something similar. He felt weird, it was an emotion he did not recognize, but when he saw that the human fell in love with the mechanical doll and that everyone made fun of him, he felt a hole in his stomach, a knot in his throat, he felt anguished. Olympia, the doll sang a song of love, she danced with Hoffmann, and still, she did not have feelings, she was just an invention of Spalanzani to have wealth... Curious, he was also an invention, to win fights... Maybe everyone would laugh at him for loving Wanda... or even worse, laugh at Wanda for loving him.

"Why is Hoffmann stupid?" Wanda asked sounded a little bit offended, Sam looked surprised by her reaction.

"Well, he fell in love with the mechanical doll, that's pretty dumb, besides how could he have not noticed? I mean he had the glasses, but still, she couldn't love him back, and he thought she did, they warned him, but he did not listen, she was a automaton! And invention, that was funny though" Sam said lightly laughing a little. The rest looked at him and then at Wanda who looked angry. She turned to Vision and noticed that he was looking at the floor, he never did that, only when he was nervous or feeling down.

That was it. Wanda saw red.

"So you say that Hoffmann is stupid, because he loved someone that wasn't human?" She spat at Sam who looked taken aback by her tone.

"Well, yeah" he said honestly but with a hint of concern in his voice, he did not know why the witch was acting like this.

"Then I must be stupid too" she said loudly. Vision looked at her surprised, she was kind of revealing their secret, he did not care, but he didn't want the thing that happened in the movie to happen in real life.

The rest of the team looked surprised and puzzled at the same time looking at Wanda speechless. 

"What?" Sam asked confused. Wanda's eyes were crimson, but soon they were normal again.

"You heard me, I must be stupid too, for I love someone that is not human" she said secure of herself looking at the rest with big confidence. 

"Emm... Well... I..." Sam was lost of words. Thankfully, Tony broke the silence, filling the room with laughter.

Vision's stomach turned when he looked at his creator laughing at Wanda, he looked ashamed for himself, he just wanted to change his density to fell to the underground. Wanda squeezed his hand feeling his discomfort and shame, and again she was furious.

"Why are you laughing Stark?" She barked at him hatred in her voice, Tony kept laughing, even more intensely than before.

"It was about time for you two to declare this, I can't believe you declared your feelings over a discussion with Sam" Tony said tears in his eyes, after he said this he laughed again.

"Wait... You and Vision?" Steve said his eyes so wide that they looked like they were going to fall from it's sockets. 

"Yes. Vision and I, I just wanted you to know this, I love Vision and we are together, so if you are going to be laughing at us, well, we don't care" Wanda said authoritarian. Vision looked at her and smiled embracing her in a bone-crushing hug. She kissed him, after they broke apart they noticed that everyone was looking at them lovingly.

"Why would we laugh at you? We are glad that you are together!" Sam said with a smile. Wanda and Vision looked at them in awe, they really looked happy.

"Yes, we wanted to see that happen'!" Rhodey said blissfully. 

"I even wanted to start the 'Wandision' club" Tony said raising his glass of whiskey to cheer the couple.

"'Wandision'?" Vision asked confused.

"You know, Wanda and Vision, 'Wandision'" Tony said sipping his whiskey.

"Sorry if I offended you Wanda, or you Vizh, it was not my intention" Sam said apologetically.

"No problem Sam" She said as she rested her head on Vision's shoulder.

"HOLD ON" Steve said standing up. He looked still impressed. "Are you trying to say that everyone here suspected something between you two, except me?" Everyone looked at him sarcastically.

"Yes Steve, you were the only one oblivious" Tony said rolling his eyes.

"Now it makes sense..." Steve said thoughtfully, then his expression fell. "So that time when I caught you two kissing, Vision was not giving you CPR?" He asked Wanda and everyone laughed.

"Clint you are very quiet..." Wanda asked concerned. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad that you are together, really, this was just... surprising" he said with a smile.

"At least you did not see the 'CPR' scene" Tony laughed out loud. 

Wanda and Vision looked at each other. "I love you" Vision muttered. "I love you too" Wanda muttered back and then they kissed. Everyone made an 'Awww' sound. The moment broke when they heard the bowl on popcorn hit the ground.

"What did I miss?" Natasha said looking at them surprised. "Well..." Wanda started but Natasha shook her head.

"I already knew you know, I just wanted to see everyone's reaction, but I miss it" she said disappointed.

"Wait... you knew?" Wanda asked, her eyes wide. "You don't need a PhD to know that you are together, it was kind of obvious" she said with a knowing smile on her face.

"I did not know..." Steve said softly. 

"Are we going to watch the rest of the movie or not?" Nat asked sitting again.

"I think it was enough romance between humans and not humans for the night" 

Everyone laughed feeling happy for the new couple in the team, remembering them that not everything is war and fights, love can also blossom between heroes.


End file.
